


a new perspective

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Swap, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), FTM Dave Strider, Interspecies Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: Over 1.000, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2020: Day 16: Body swapNeither Dave or Karkat had “swapping bodies” on their to do list today.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948873
Kudos: 84





	a new perspective

Neither Dave or Karkat had “swapping bodies” on their to do list today, or during any day of their lives really. Frankly, the thought hadn’t even crossed their minds, so when the troll and the human found themselves in each other’s bodies, they had all the right to freak out. After all, who wouldn’t after such an unusual situation.

In the end, they had found out this had been nothing but a weird (and slightly unethical) test experiment from Roxy, she filling their coffee mugs with some weird serum she had tried to alchemize for some time, with some leftover materials from when they were still in the game. It would have apparently been a serum that would make a human or a troll switch species for a predetermined amount of time for people that just wanted to try out feeling what it was like being the other species for a while.

So, the original plan had been for Dave to just turn into a troll, and Karkat to a human. But instead of that, they had just swapped bodies, and according to Roxy, the effect would wear off in forty eight hours.

That would be two awkward days indeed, or so they thought. 

A thing that surprised them but was that Karkat would soon be on top of Dave’ kissing his boyfriend as his body was slammed to the bed. It was a surreal experience for Dave, literally seeing his own face so close to him, and kissing his own actual body, even if Karkat was inside of him. And what surprised him more was that he thought that it was kind of… hot. 

Karkat being him, and he himself being in Karkat’s body, ready to explore some unfamiliar territory with Karkat’s permission, an ultimate experience of trust and consent, being more intimate and in sync with each other’s bodies than ever before in the history of either human or trollkind.

Yes, interspecies sex with a twist, with the added body swap. Because of you were going to swap bodies with someone of another species, not finding out what sex felt like seemed like such a waste (though they would never tell that to Roxy once the effect wore off).

Dave felt a weird heat in his crotch area, pretty similar to the one he was used to, but different by the extreme heat from being so warm blooded. He recognized the ache inside of the nook and the wetness staining the boxers as being extremely similar to his own body, being a trans guy and all. But the thing that was truly alien to him was the ache a bit above the nook, the sheer warmth of what he knew was the bulge. He just knew it would soon emerge from its sheath.

He wanted to move on quickly, to explore and share pleasure. So he quickly tugged at Karkat’s shirt and tried to pull it over his head. And wow, it was even weirder to undress his own body, seeing his pale bare chest with his faded scars from a perspective that wasn’t his own, and think about that it was Karkat that used his body as a host this time, that he would feel good the way Dave was used too, and that they would learn.

Everything became a blur after the shirt went off, and before they knew it all their clothes were thrown into a pile, leaving both nude. Dave stared down at himself, the bulge beginning to peak out of the sheath, a red tip already dropping some slurry emerging. He felt the wiggling from inside himself, and it was great.

Karkat touched his grubscars without giving him time to process, and Dave literally lost his breath, loudly gasping for air before settling for a whimper, not being ready for just how sensitive they were. And by that push, Dave felt how the bulge literally  _ forced _ its way out, wiggling crazily like it had a mind of its own, and it felt so good to have it out in the open. He wanted more.

“How’s the bulge feeling?” Karkat asked with Dave’s voice, and he just smiled back, almost biting his lips with teeth that were way too sharp.

“Great. Can I fuck you?” he asked. “I’ve always wanted to know what a bulge feels like, how it feels to be inside someone.”

“Please.”

“Do you want me to use the front or not?”

“It’s still  _ your _ body, so you decide. I’m fine with either.”

Dave had no problem being taken in the front at all, but still thought it had been best to ask Karkat since it was now him who was in his body, and just nodded at the answer. Front it was.

He tried to grip his bulge with his hand, cursing as it tried to slip out of his grip over and over again, his hand becoming slimy in the process. He would never complain to Karkat ever again for it taking a bit long to get started. And when he finally got the bulge, he grabbed it a bit too tightly, and felt his now sharp claws being way too close to such a sensitive area.

How Karkat never got scared to touch himself, he would never know.

He slid himself inside of Karkat and immediately found heaven. He felt so tight and good around him, the bulge living it’s own life as it kept wiggling inside of him. And since the bulge was so hot, the insides actually felt a bit  _ cool _ for him, waking up all the nerves inside of his body and making him stand on edge.

Karkat moaned and quickly begged him to continue, so he did. He thrusted in and out of him, slowly at first as he tried to get used to this new part of his body, feeling the pleasure like a lightning strike inside of him as his whole body kept warming up, getting hotter and hotter as he was pinned over Karkat, looking into the red eyes of his own body before he closed them and let out another moan, this time one of his name.

Karkat moved his hips to the thrusts, rocking back and forth and trying to match the pace, tightening himself around the bulge. It quickly began to become too much, and after only a few minutes, Dave felt that he was soon over the edge. Neither were used to it being like this, and it showed.   
  
“Karkat, I think I’m gonna.”

“Me too.”

With a few more thrusts, Dave hit the edge, and holy fuck. It was like his entire mind just went blank as his orgasm hit and he felt all of the slurry quickly pour out of him, never stopping but just kept filling Karkat up to the brink.

He then pulled out and saw how the slurry already began to leak out, everything between his legs being a red color, such a turn on.

  
Karkat just gave him a smile.

  
“I never knew how fucking hot I must feel to other people, like holy shit.”

“Yeah, you’re practically a small portable heater.” Dave replied, leaning in closer for a hug and some well deserved cuddles.


End file.
